


Pardon nocturne

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ancien ennemi d'Athéna gagne le Sanctuaire, parcourant le territoire sacré. A la recherche d'un titre lui appartenant, et d'une raison d'exister. Il fera à cet effet une rencontre des plus impromptues. Court OS s'intégrant dans la trame de l'œuvre, narrant une histoire dans l'histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est inspiré des personnages, des histoires et des scénarios des auteurs Saint Seiya que sont Masami Kurumada (le créateur originel de l’univers Saint Seiya), Shiori Teshirogi (auteur des mangas The Lost Canvas et The Lost Canvas Gaiden) et Megumu Okada (Saint Seiya G). L’univers Saint Seiya est copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

Une silhouette furtive se faufilait entre les murs du temple plongé dans les ténèbres, ombre parmi les ombres. Ses pas, lents et mesurés, ne produisaient qu’un léger crissement, ténu comme l’espoir, se répercutant de loin en loin jusqu’au haut plafond soutenu par des colonnes antiques.

Un malaise persistant étreignait la gorge du visiteur, tandis que ses sens avisaient les alentours de la demeure, dont l’architecture, identique de part et d’autre, conférait au lieu une stature singulière. Dans le même temps, il ressentait avec acuité une présence. Un écho diffus et évanescent de celui qui fut son ancien propriétaire – celui qu’il avait tant détesté, tant jalousé et tant aimé, celui qui l’avait tant aimé.

La présence qu’il ressentait en ces lieux était-elle réelle ? Ou n’était-ce là qu’une émanation des malices de son esprit ? De vieux démons se plaisant tant à se jouer de lui ? Après tout, il était habitué à leur présence. Celle qui lui rappelait à chaque instant les actes commis, et leurs cruelles conséquences. Erinyes impitoyables contant à son oreille l’histoire de ses vices, blessure terrible infligée à son esprit torturé.

Qu’elle le tiraillait, cette conscience omniprésente. Qu’il lui était ardu de se trouver, ici, dans cette maison vide. Celle de l’autre, mais qui aurait dû être la sienne. Si seulement. Si seulement…

Un bruit, attira son attention, dans un des recoins du temple. Pierre se détachant d’une colonne, roulant sur le sol. Pourtant, il pensa y voir autre chose. Il voulait y voir autre chose, de tout son être, il le voulait.

« Saga…? Chuchota-t-il. Saga...? Es-tu là, mon frère ? »

Un silence blessant et méprisant lui répondit.

Il secoua la tête, s’infligeant une réprimande mentale. Bien sûr, à quoi s’attendait-il ? Sa venue, et la raison de sa présence ici méritaient-elles un quelconque intérêt de la part de son frère, de son jumeau ?

Sans un bruit, il continua d’avancer. Il était incapable de distinguer les quelques mètres devant lui, tant la nuit était poisseuse. Pour autant, il n’éprouvait aucun mal à progresser au sein de la maison des Gémeaux, bien qu’il ne s’y soit jamais rendu auparavant. Qu’avait donc ressenti Saga, lorsqu’il avait arpenté pour la première fois les dalles de la troisième maison ? Vêtu de son Armure d’Or, auréolé de la gloire et du cosmos d’un être quasi-divin ? Avait-il pensé à lui, son jumeau, relégué dans les sombres replis des pierres du Sanctuaire ? Doublure éphémère mais non moins embarrassante, nourrissant en son sein les plus secrètes rancœurs – terreau des tragédies destinées à toucher durement le Sanctuaire.

C’était pour cela qu’il était ici. Pour réclamer son dû, ce qui de droit lui revenait.

« Kanon. »

La voix le fit sursauter alors qu’il ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques mètres du centre de la maison des Gémeaux, d’où provenait justement l’appel.

 _« Saga ? »_ Pensa-t-il, avant de se raviser. C’était une voix féminine qui venait d’emplir le vide silencieux de son timbre doux mais néanmoins autoritaire.

Kanon plissa les yeux. Pour ne voir que les ténèbres s’étendant à l’infini.

Soudainement, sa conscience s’ouvrit. Elle était là, debout devant lui, sa robe blanche et ses longs cheveux cannelle s’agitant sous le pouvoir suscité par son cosmos immaculé, éclairant le temple de sa lumière bienfaisante. Un demi-sourire éclairait ses traits détendus, et nulle animosité ne brillait au fond de ses yeux pers. Simplement une confiance sincère et une franche sollicitude apaisant pour un temps l’esprit de Kanon au lieu de le plonger dans la perplexité.

Le Grec continua son chemin vers la déesse, en pleine lumière, s’immobilisant à moins d’un mètre. Il la dominait : de sa taille, de sa stature, de la largeur de ses épaules et de la puissance de son corps. Toutefois, elle l’écrasait de son pouvoir divin et l’être tout entier de la déesse incarnée paraissait emplir chaque recoin du troisième temple. Mais son cosmos, loin de réprimer l’enveloppe mortelle de Kanon, semblait au contraire l’accueillir en son sein, berçant son esprit en vagues apaisantes venant lécher sa conscience.

Bonté divine… comment ne l’avait-il pas aperçue plus tôt ? comment ne l’avait-il pas _perçue_  ? Il aurait dû sentir sa présence dès lors qu’il avait franchi le seuil du Sanctuaire. S’était-il tenu si longtemps éloigné de la route des Saints, pour que son cosmos ne puisse ressentir celle qu’il aurait dû promettre de servir et protéger ?

« Je t’attendais, Kanon, fit-elle simplement.

— Vous m’attendiez ? répondit-il ébahi.

— Oui, Kanon. Pour te remettre ceci. »

Athéna n’esquissa aucun geste. Cependant, Kanon sut instantanément _où_ regarder. Il baissa les yeux, à hauteur de sa taille, et il le vit – ce qui était présent depuis le début. Entre ses mains blanches se trouvait un casque, dont les visages placés sur le côté regardaient en deux directions, différentes et opposées. Tandis que l’un affichait une expression narquoise et malveillante, l’autre, en contrepoint se parait d’un air triste et désolé. Deux faces, opposées et complémentaires. Le casque de son jumeau, le casque des Gémeaux.

« Que… Athéna…

— C’est ton Armure, Kanon, elle te revient de droit. »

Le Grec demeura interdit. Il se serait fendu d’un rire triste et sardonique si le cosmos d’Athéna le lui avait permis. L’Armure des Gémeaux, ce pour quoi il était venu. Et elle la lui donnait, sans heurts. Kanon avait pourtant répété la scène maintes fois. Il se voyait, arpentant les marches du Sanctuaire, affronter l’hostilité des Chevaliers d’Or survivants. Et se rendre devant Athéna, superbe et fringuant, réclamer l’Armure des Gémeaux, l’exiger.

Qu’elle était différente, la réalité. Quelle cruelle désillusion. N’aurait-il donc jamais à se battre, pour cela. Méritait-il une Armure pour laquelle il n’aurait pas à suer sang et eau ?

L’espace d’un instant, il crut voir ses vieux démons menacer de ressurgir, plus déterminés, et plus implacables. Athéna… n’apprenait-elle donc jamais des erreurs passées ? Devait-elle se présenter ainsi, seule et vulnérable devant celui qui avait souhaité sa mort ? Devant le propre frère de celui qui avait souhaité sa mort. Du sang de traître coulait dans ses veines, mais elle était prête à lui offrir ce qu’il souhaitait, sans même évoquer les évènements récents, ceux qui l’avaient amenée à combattre et sceller Poséidon. Son acte, sa faute, à lui, Kanon.

« Mais enfin, Athéna, balbutia Kanon. Comment pouvez-vous… me la donner ? Me la donner sans même vous assurer que je ne souhaite pas me retourner contre vous.

— Le veux-tu, Kanon ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es ici ? Pour prendre ma vie ? Kanon… n’as-tu donc rien appris, durant toutes ces années. L’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux, elle te revient de droit. Aurais-tu donc oublié ? »

Le Grec leva la tête, au comble de la surprise. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

Néanmoins, elle disait vrai. Les prédispositions naturelles de Kanon auraient dû mener le cadet des jumeaux à la charge des Gémeaux. Saga et Kanon se ressemblaient en tout, ou quasiment. Mais Kanon avait des qualités de combattant surpassant légèrement celles de son frère, quand l’aîné avait, lui, les qualités de cœur seyant à un chef, à un dirigeant. Ces qualités incitant leur porteur à marcher sur les traces du représentant d’Athéna sur Terre, le Grand Pope.

Ainsi Saga était-il destiné à devenir le successeur du Pope du Sanctuaire. Mais il n’était de possibilité de diriger le Sanctuaire pour qui n’avait pas porté l’Or au préalable. Aussi la marche à suivre avait-elle simple, préalablement établie. Saga serait adoubé Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux avant de pouvoir succéder au vieil homme qu’était le Grand Pope, tandis que son jumeau le remplacerait en tant que nouveau propriétaire du troisième temple.

Mais de sombres pensées avaient couvé sous la conscience de Kanon. Et ce dernier avait, de ses paroles, incité Saga à revêtir le masque du diable. Réveillant dans l’esprit de l’aîné un mal latent ne demandant qu’à être enfin libéré.

Avec de simples phrases, avec un poison savamment distillé, Kanon avait scellé son destin, et celui du Sanctuaire. Combien de morts tachaient ainsi de leur sang les mains de Kanon ? Trop, bien trop, y compris celle de son propre frère.

L’attitude d’Athéna et le souvenir de ses actes passés l’avaient de nouveau plongé dans la perplexité. Il avait souhaité mourir, dans un premier temps. Quand, dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon, les poids de ses actes s’étaient brutalement rappelés à lui, entachant sa conscience. Il s’était interposé, entre Athéna et le trident mortel menaçant d’enlever la vie à la déesse aux yeux pers. C’était tout ce qu’il avait recherché, la rédemption dans la mort. Pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses péchés. La facilité, la lâcheté, une fois encore.

Une des mains d’Athéna se libéra, coupant le Grec dans le flot de son monologue intérieur. Elle se posa, sur sa joue, douce et chaleureuse, éloignant une fois de plus les funestes pensées.

« Ne trouble pas ton esprit de la sorte, guerrier. Car le moment est proche où commencera la prochaine Guerre Sainte. A cet instant, j’aurai besoin de la force de tous mes Saints. Et de la tienne aussi, Kanon. » Elle tendit l’autre bras, celui tenant le casque. « Prends-le, guerrier, il t’appartient de droit. Arme-toi pour le combat. Arme ton cœur de nobles résolutions. Et tiens-toi à mes côtés dans la bataille. »

Le regard de Kanon se durcit. Avait-il trouvé là une nouvelle raison de vivre ? Combattre, comme il aurait dû le faire. Combattre pour Athéna, pour Saga ou, aussi égoïste que cela paraisse, pour lui-même. Ses doigts approchèrent le casque d’or, effleurèrent la surface lisse.

Un flot d’images du passé et d’émotions l’assaillirent. Il vit et ressentit les souffrances de Saga, et les destins tragiques de deux frères, qui, en un temps reculé, connurent un destin tragique entaché de sang, et la discorde de deux jumeaux se déchirant pour l’amour d’une femme, et les larmes d’une épouse, voyant son aimé s’en aller au combat, pour ne plus revenir.

La tête de Kanon sembla exploser quand, se penchant sur lui, Athéna apposa ses mains sur sa toison ébène, éloignant le mal grignotant sa conscience. Et l’esprit du Grec sombra dans l’inconscience.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que les ténèbres nimbaient encore le troisième temple. Il était seul et désorienté. Se mettant sur son séant, il s’interrogea. Quelle était donc cette étrange impression qui tantôt, venait de l’étreindre ? Venait-il de rêver ?

Une sensation de froid au creux de ses paumes attira son attention. Bien que plongé dans le noir, il reconnaissait là l’objet qu’il tenait entre les mains. Le casque des Gémeaux, symbole du pardon qui venait de lui être accordé. Tandis qu’un mince sourire éclairait son visage, il perçut, dans les hauteurs, le cosmos d’Athéna pulsant à un rythme régulier.


End file.
